


i know what is false and what is-

by robootti



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robootti/pseuds/robootti
Summary: nothing more than a drabble i guess ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	i know what is false and what is-

this whole year seems like a dream

this dream seems like a dream

you're writing down something it seems

your chicken scratch is near unreadable

you dont know how manyth cup of tea this is-

you dont know if this sickness will pass

he's staring blankly ahead as he drives not focusing on the road at all

its a hazard- you know

but youre barely there anyway

not enough to get your brain, mouth, lips to do the work

not to mention your vocal cords havent moved in what feels like years-

he keeps driving to wherever, america in search of mysteries

youre just tired but home is not an option anymore -

once he stops driving he gives you a look like its supposed to mean something

but you dont know what so you just stay silent

as you step out of the car you hear the crickets, the birds in the forest chirping away

a sense of something ominous enveloping you.

he talks about sightings and evidence and footage that looks too shaky to be anything

as you walk through the thickets of the forest.

its days later, three days later to be exact even though time stopped making sense a while ago.

you've reached the little cabin in the forest where you have been staying at.

words have started to emerge from your mouth more smoothly now,

but you still feel like youre in a heavy haze, a fever dream; sort of foggy at best-

youre on your own when you see it,

nothing more than a light by the trees 

it might be a bird at first glance,

but as you look at it again its clearly not a bird 

its wings too effervescently glowing to be of this world 

its shining in the foggy forest.

it comes closer to you.

you wake up-

hes still sleeping next to you, his gentle snoring a calming sound.

**Author's Note:**

> very much inspired by the artwork of samsketchbook on tumblr called "Shrinky Dinks of an Angel Conspiracist"


End file.
